Extremists (New Earth)
They were mutated into the most powerful beings known as the Extremists. The Extremists seized control of the planet's nuclear arsenal. Their governments did not believe their threats to use the bombs. The Extremists' threat was serious enough for three of the metahuman heroes, the Assemblers, to seek help on Earth. This journey was unproductive; the Assemblers clashed with the Justice League and returned home. They found their world had since been completely decimated. The Extremists were believed to have died from the nuclear holocaust they themselves had engineered. However, Dreamslayer was the only survivor of his group and the devastation had sent him into another dimension. He remained there for five years before accruing the power necessary to return to Angor. Another survivor of Angor, legendary theme park creator Mitch Wacky, survived inside a suspended animation chamber. Wacky had contracted influenza, for which his world had no cure. Before retiring to the chamber, he programmed his theme park, Wackyworld, to monitor events and continue on in his absence. He did his job too well, though. Indeed, his robot servants continued to rebuild Angor after the nuclear holocaust. In their zeal, they also rebuilt the Justifiers and Extremists, whom they programmed to think independently. Soon, these androids shared the same fate as their human predecessors. They destroyed each other, and the android Extremists again ruled the planet. At this time, the real Dreamslayer returned to Angor and dispatched his duplicate. When the Silver Sorceress returned to Angor, she drew the villain's attention. From her mind, he extracted the path to Earth. The Extremists attacked the Justice League's Moscow embassy and beaten Metamorpho, and sent his battered body to Paris as a calling card, forcing Justice League Europe to intervene. The Extremists overwhelmed the JLE and then proceeded to decimate the Rocket Red Brigade, and took control of Earth's nuclear missiles and placed them in orbit by Dr. Diehard; in which they threatened the world to totally surrender to the Extremists, or they will drop the missiles upon the planet. The JLE again fought the Extremists, but only to be teleported away by Dreamslayer to Angor where they discovered Silver Sorceress and Wackyworld. Just as the Extremists had the United Nations surrender to them, the JLE returned with Mitch Wacky, having been cured from his illness, and had the androids deactivated, while Dreamslayer's body was destroyed by the Silver Sorceress. The deactivated androids were then placed in Madame Clouseau's Wax Museum in Paris. Breakdowns Dreamslayer's essence returned to the dimension that was the source of his power. In time, he was able to take possession of Maxwell Lord. From there, he used Lord's mental abilities to possess the Flash. The Flash acquired the Extremist androids and delivered them to the island nation Kooey Kooey Kooey, where Dreamslayer coerced Mitch Wacky into trying to reactivate his former colleagues. Wacky succeeded only in reviving Lord Havok (by using parts from the other androids). Dreamslayer then killed Wacky after reviving Lord Havok. Growing more powerful, Dreamslayer then took control of the entire island's population and drew the Silver Sorceress' attention. She was injured in their confrontation, and the Justice League of America were also possessed. Lord Havok was then sent to dispatch the rest of the Justice League but he was again destroyed by the Blue Beetle in the heat of a rocket booster. With her dying breath, the Silver Sorceress was able to draw Dreamslayer into her mind and banished him once again to his "land of terrors".''Justice League America'' #57, #58, #59''Justice League Europe'' #32, #33, #34, #35 Later, Queen Beatriz of Bialya attempts to build an army based off the Extremists' armor. Her processing facillities were later destroyed by Captain Atom. New Extremists After the Silver Sorceress' death, Dreamslayer was contacted by the Overmaster, who helped him set up a villain team called the New Extremists. In Colorado, Overmaster fostered a longtime cult who believed he was a god. This "Flock of the Machine" built a great machine to channel his energies. Their machine unwittingly transformed the Overmaster's power into global chaos. The machine also happened to pierce the hell-dimension containing Dreamslayer. Dreamslayer then took full control of the machine (and the Overmaster's power therein). He again summoned his New Extremists but was halted when the cult's leader destroyed the machine. The Overmaster reclaimed the Extremists and returned Dreamslayer to his other-dimensional prison. The New Extremists joined Overmaster's Cadre. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The Extremists are likely to be a pastiche of Marvel Comics' Masters of Evil. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Extremists (comics) | Links = }} Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches